psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Sex and the Daten City
"Sex and the Daten City" is the 4th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the second episode on October 8, 2010, in Japanese, and on June 5, 2012, in English. Synopsis During the preview of Panty and Stocking's first feature film, Panty screens a porn flick she once starred in, which leaks to the public. With their celebrity lifestyles at risk, Panty and Stocking travel the world and destroy every copy of the porn flick in existence. Plot The episode starts with an action sequence, in which Panty and Stocking fight with numerous monsters. The setting changes to a photo shooting studio, where Panty is being photographed. Panty, followed by Team Panty, exits and says she should release a new brand of clothing and a music CD, assuring they'll be instant hits, due to her popularity. Meanwhile, Stocking reads numerous magazines, all of which stated Panty was winning the world over. She comments on how everyone is going 'like pigs to the slaughter' and proceeds to update her blog. Stocking is picked up by Panty's limousine, where Panty makes fun of Stocking's donuts commercial. Stocking tells her she is just playing it cool, and that Panty better not make a scandal before their movie's premier. Upon arriving at Daten Theatre, Panty and Stocking greet their audience. The commenter informs the audience Sex and the Daten City is Panty's first movie. But Panty tells him he is wrong, for she had been on a movie before, which she proceeds to play. Her debut movie turns out to be a porn flick. Panty's manager orders to stop it, and the security team pays for everyone's silence regarding the movie. Panty's manager tells Panty they are in trouble, and that Panty's celebrity lifestyle could be over in an instant if news about her porn film spread. Panty makes Chuck eat the videotape, believing that way there would be no evidence about it, but Stocking tells her that as long as there was a single tape out there, it could be copied infinite times. Panty asks Stocking to help her out, and the latter accepts, but assures she is only doing it 'for the movie'. The Anarchy sisters travel around the world (including the United States, Antarctica and Egypt), in search for the numerous copies of Panty's porn flick, destroying all but one, which Panty decides to keep as a memory. Once again at Daten Theatre, Panty greets their audience. The commenter assures Sex and the Daten City is Panty's debut film, to which Panty replies he is right. The commenter then asks Stocking if this was her first movie as well, but Panty interrupts Stocking's response, saying Stocking is emo and that she had talked with their producer and director, who all agreed it would be better to edit Stocking out of the film. Stocking, completely enraged, decides to take revenge on Panty, and goes away in order to upload Panty's porn flick to YouTobe. Brief, after finding Panty's porn flick, proceeds to masturbate while watching it. Gallery 2b-1.jpg 2b-2.jpg 2b-1c.jpg 2b-3.jpg 2b-4.jpg 2b-5.jpg 2b-1a.jpg 2b-6.jpg 2b-1b.jpg 2b-7.jpg 2b-8.jpg 2b-9.jpg 2b-10.jpg 2b-11.jpg 2b-12.jpg 2b-13.jpg 2b-14.jpg 2b-15.jpg 2b-16.jpg 2b-17.jpg 2b-18.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Daten City *Daten City Hotel *Daten City's Church *Daten Post *Daten Theatre Other *Fabulous New Styles *Hot Throat *Okey! *Stocking Donut *Sweet Pink Love *Today's Sweets *YouTobe Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to the popular American sitcom Sex and the City. *The male actor in Panty's porn flick resembles Johnny Bravo. *The title of Panty's porn flick may be a reference to the famous real life porn film Deep Throat in 1972. *When the girls go into space, the space station and the Blue Danube Waltz accompanies them, which is a reference to the 1968 American science fiction film 2001: A Space Odyssey. The red room of the space station is a references to HAL 9000's Brain Room in the mentioned film. *In the English dub , there is a reference to the Powerpuff Girls when Panty's manager arranges a meeting with Bubbles and to send a birthday card to Blossom. *The movie the Angels are in makes a reference to the 1984 film Ghostbusters . Music Songs used in this episode *"Sub Title" - Episode sub title *"Juice" - Soundtrack to Panty's debut *"Dancefloor Orgy" - See-Through and the search begins *"Beverly Hills Cock" - The search continues *"EPTM (Booty Bronx Remix) " - Stocking gets revenge *"Juice" - Reprised as Brief watches Panty's video *"Fallen Angel " - End credits